


"No one is going to hurt you, especially not me"

by GummiStories



Series: Malec dialogue prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Supportive Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Thank you for reading!Want something written? Send me a message!





	"No one is going to hurt you, especially not me"

A slight tugging at the sheets around Alec is what woke him from his sleep, what time was it? Opening his eyes he looked over to grab his phone to check the time since it was still dark in his and Magnus’ shared bedroom. Turning on his phone he saw the time was 3:14 in the morning; he still had at least three hours till he needed to get up. As he turned over to go back to sleep he noticed there was still a tugging at the silk sheets that were wrapped around his torso

“The hell?” He mumbled, turning over to investigate where the tugging was coming from. A frown settled on Alec’s face when he noticed how much Magnus was moving, it was if he was struggling in his sleep

“Magnus?” Alec questioned watching Magnus intently; his face was screwed up in distress and sweat was beading on his olive skin, it was clear that he was having a nightmare

“Mags wake up, you’re having a nightmare” Alec said softly as he lightly shook Magnus, hoping to wake him gently. It had the completely opposite effect.

Magnus’ eyes shot open, golden cat eyes blazing. He violently pulled his shoulder out of Alec’s grip causing him to fall down off the bed pulling the golden sheets down with him

“Magnus!” Alec exclaimed rushing over to the side of the bed to help the warlock off the floor

“S-STAY BACK!” Magnus screamed, Alec had to quickly jump out of the way as Magnus fired a large ball of flames his way. Alec got up from his crouched position on the floor and saw Magnus on the other side of the room, hyperventilating, cat eyes flicking in every direction and one of his hands outstretched in front of him as if he needed to protect himself

“Mags, it’s me” Alec said softly, holding his hands up in an attempt to show he was no threat to the frightened warlock

“menjauhlah dari saya!” Magnus shouted angrily glaring at Alec, though Alec could tell that he wasn’t actually seeing him

“Honey whatever you’re seeing isn’t real, we’re in our bedroom in New York” Alec continued, not daring to move just in case Magnus decided to fire again. Alec’s heart was breaking as he looked at Magnus, he was shaking like a leaf and tears were rolling down his cheeks

“Can I come a bit closer?” Alec questioned, Magnus’ eyes went wide and he pressed in body further into the corner shaking his head strongly

“D-Don’t hurt me… please” he whimpered holding his arms close to his heaving chest

“No one’s going to hurt you, especially not me” Alec said quietly; Magnus whimpered in response but his breathing slowed down a bit, that was a good sign for Alec

“I’m going to come a little closer alright? Everything is going to be okay” Alec continued as he took small and cautious steps towards Magnus as if he was approaching a frightened animal. The closer Alec got the tenser he noticed Magnus got, he didn’t blame him though, that nightmare must have been horrific for him to have such a reaction.

“You still with me Mags?” Alec questioned stopping a few feet from Magnus, not wanting to smother him

“I-I… I don’t want to drown” Magnus replied softly, his golden eyes full to the brim with tears

“You’re not gonna drown Magnus, here take my hands” Alec soothed as he held out his hands to Magnus, hoping that feeling something solid would bring him back to reality. Magnus looked down at Alec’s hands and slowly reached out and grabbed onto them, Alec’s hand were warm and steady compared to Magnus’ clammy and shaky ones

“See? I’ve got you and I’m not going anywhere” Alec said with a gentle smile, it was as if something inside Magnus snapped as he felt his hands in Alec’s

“A-Alexander?” Magnus questioned looking up into Alec’s hazel eyes

“Hey love, how are you feeling?” Alec questioned lightly rubbing Magnus’ cold hands

“I’m… okay?” Magnus replied taking one of his hands to wipe his wet eyes

“Do you want to sit down?” Alec continued, Magnus nodded and allowed himself to be lead over to the bed so the pair could sit down

“What happened?” He questioned noticing the large charred spot on the wall behind them

“You had a nightmare and I startled you, you tried to defend yourself” Alec answered causing Magnus’ eyes to go wide

“I didn’t hurt you did I?!” He panicked and began looking Alec over for any injuries

“Magnus I’m fine, I’m more worried about you, you were really distraught” Alec replied a look of concern washing over his face as he placed a hand on Magnus’ cheek. The warlock sighed and leaned into the warm touch.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Alec questioned, Magnus shook his head and looked down to the bed

“It’s always my past that gives me trouble, I’ll be okay” Magnus replied but Alec wasn’t convinced

“Magnus please, I want you to talk to me” Alec pleaded placing a hand under Magnus’ chin so he would look at him, his glamour had returned but his eyes were still swimming with unshed tears

“I’m sorry” Magnus whimpered before he began to cry again, harsh, body racking sobs. Alec remained silent and pulled Magnus into an embrace, allowing him to let out any and all emotions he had bottled up inside. Alec guided the two of them down into a laying position, Magnus curled into Alec’s side as Alec rubbed his back soothingly

“I-I’m sorry, I’m so, so, so, so-sorry!” Magnus cried loudly into Alec’s neck

“You have nothing to apologize for, it’s not your fault” Alec replied firmly, holding the warlock tightly.

“But I ru-

“Shh, stop blaming yourself, you always tell me I blame myself too much so you should take a piece of your own advice for once” Alec mumbled cutting off Magnus’ rambling. Alec felt Magnus sigh deeply against him before he sniffled and his sobbing ceased

“Wanna go back to sleep?” Alec asked

“No” Magnus replied bluntly

“How about we… watch a movie?” Alec suggested

“A movie and something alcoholic would be lovely right now”

“Seriously Mags? It’s three in the morning”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Want something written? Send me a message!


End file.
